Make Them Suffer (My Horror Academia Series)
by XXDoubleHHXX
Summary: 3 years after graduating from UA and defeating the league of Villains Kyouka has a really good life, she's number 9 pro hero in the top 10, she has successful band called Grim Heroes, and Denki is a wonderful boyfriend but it all goes south fast and one she is raped and murdered with boyfriend. Two years later she rides from the grave to seek vengeance on the group responsible.
1. A Day To Remember

Chapter 1: A Day To Remember

"Alright kyouka this is your big moment don't fuck it up, your about to play at Nissan fucking stadium the biggest stadium in all of Japan for over 72,000 of your adoring fans this is your best dream and worst nightmare at the same time, so lets go out there and blow everybody away FUCK YEAH." The door to her dressing room opened up Denki calmly walked in and started rubbing her shoulders trying to calm her, "You got this Kyouka your a fucking badass, now go make that crowd praise you like a god." That was the kind of peptalk she needed, she got out of her chair, grabbed her guitar and kissed her boyfriend, "When this is over were going straight to the hotel room and fucking eachothers brains with or without condoms." She kissed him once more but this time she slipped him a little tounge before running out of the room, she looked around backstage and found her band mates all sitting around talking in a circle, "YOU GUYS READY FOR THIS!" She yelled getting there direct attention, they jumped up and followed her to the stage entrance which was kind of just a giant curtain and a few small steps going up to the stage, she took a deep breath and listened to the crowd as they chanted there band's name, "FUCK IT LETS DO IT." She ran up onto the stage and waved to everyone in the crowd who screamed at her as a reply, once her band mates were all settled and ready to play Kyouka took one last look at her Denki who was standing giving his usually thumbs up and weird face which almost made her laugh and gave her courage to perform, "Hello Yokohama." The crowd roared with cheers, "Before we begin i have question for yah." The crowd yelled together, "WHAT?" They did that every show she loved it ever time, "Are you ready to rick with the Grim Heroes." The crowd cheered the loudest they could the it sent shockwaves all around the arena, "I'll take that as a yes SO LETS FUCKING GET STARTED."

"I'm always screaming my lungs out

'Til my head starts spinning.

Playing my songs is the way I cope with life.

Won't keep my voice down.

Know the words I speak are the thoughts

I think out loud."

"I like to keep things honest.

I'm a safe bet like your life's staked on it.

For real.

I'd hate to keep you all wondering.

I'm constant like the seasons,

I will never be forgotten, man."

"Let's leave no words unspoken

And save regrets for the broken.

Will you even look back when you think of me?"

"All I want is a place to call my own,

To mend the hearts of everyone who feels alone

You know to keep your hopes up high and your head down low."

"Keep your hopes up high and your head down low."

"Still got something left to prove.

It tends to keep things moving.

While everyone around me says my last days are looming

Overhead

But what the hell do they think they know?

My head's above the water

While they drown in the undertow."

"Let's leave no words unspoken

And save regrets for the broken.

Will you even look back when you think of me?"

"All I want is a place to call my own,

To mend the hearts of everyone who feels alone

You know to keep your hopes up high

And your head down low."

"All I want is a place to call my own,

To mend the hearts of everyone who feels alone

You know to keep your hopes up high

And your head down low."

"If you take it from me,

Live your life for yourself.

'Cause when it's all said and done

You don't need anyone else.

Come on."

"So let's get back to when

Everything seemed perfect.

Not a worry in the world,

Tell me was it all worth it?

I get what I want,

So everyone's always judging me.

I'm not afraid of anything,

I've got the whole world in front of me."

"All I want is a place to call my own,

To mend the hearts of everyone who feels alone

You know to keep your hopes up high and your head down low."

"All I want is a place to call my own,

To mend the hearts of everyone who feels alone

You know to keep your hopes up high and your head down low."

"Keep your head down low.

Keep your head down low.

Keep your hopes up high and your head down low."

For the next three hours the Grim Heroes played the best show anyone had every seen, it was so good that they fans demanded seven encore songs before they were finally satisfied and the concert could finally end, "Thank you Yokohama see you again soon." She said and The band exited the stage, Kyouka thanked her bands for performing such a awesome show before running off to find Denki so she could fulfill her promise to him but she couldn't find him anywhere until she got a text to meet him outside in the limo. She did just that exiting the building with legions of fans try to touch her while the guards do there best to hold them back as she hopped into the limo and signaled the driver to get out of here, "Kyouka." he said sounding nervous as she cracked open a bottle of water, "Hey labout the sex I mentioned earlier can we call that off until tomorrow I'm dead tired and need rest." she took large sips from her water letting run down her chin not noticing Denki was getting down on one knee, "It's not that, I have to ask you something very important." "What is it." she looked down and noticed he was down on one knee holding up a diamond and gold ring, "Kyouka, we have been through everything together and there hasn't been a moment where I didn't like it , when I'm with you I feel so happy that if the world would end right now I would be okay with it because I got to spend my life with the girl of my dreams." she thought was a little awkward thing to say but she didn't care her boyfriend was proposing right now, "Kyouka Jiro will marry me?" "OH MY GOD YES YES YES YES 1000 TIMES YES I WILL MARRY YOU." She tackled him to the ground and started kissing him while he tried to talk, "Don't you *Kiss* want to *Kiss* put on the *Kiss* Ring now?" She snatched it out of his hand and put it on her finger admiring how it sparkled then went straight back to kissing him all the way to the hotel, Kyouka practically pulled Denki out of the limo and dragged him all the way to there hotel room at the very top floor, as soon as they opened that hotel room door they started taking off their clothes or ripping some parts because they couldn't contain themselves anymore, that night was the happiest moment of her life but soon it was going to take a turn for the worst.

**Song used is All I Want by A Day To Remember, I hope you enjoyed.**


	2. Motionless in White

Chapter 2: Motionless in White

When Jiro opened her eyes it was pitch black, she immediately starting feeling around to see where she was but didn't not recognize anything so using her ear Jacks she starting bashing at whatever she could hit until she broke through whatever she was contained in but then dirt started flooding in.

She digged her way up not stopping until her hand broke thought the surface of the ground, using the last of her strength she pulled herself out of the ground and crawled out on to the surface and rolled on to her back, it was night but it was bright enough to see she was in a cemetery, "Am I in a cemetery?" Jiro asked herself as she looked around, She looked at the hole she dug herself out of and saw her it was right in front of gravestone that had her name written on it, "No way, that can't be me I'm right here." She looked over at the other gravestone next to hers and saw 'Denki Kaminari' engraved on it, she couldn't believe it and in a confused fit of rage she started digging up Kaminari's grave using a nearby shovel.

After what felt like an hour of digging she reached his casket, she bashed the locks on the coffin until they broke and as fast as she could she opened the coffin, there lied her boyfriend pale white with no sign of life in him. The tears fell as the belief this was a dream was gone knowing now that this was really happening, she slowly crawled out of the hole after closing his coffin refusing to see him like that anymore and started wandering out of the cemetery trying to figure out what happened, "I don't understand, am I dead? But how am moving around and breathing? How did I get and why is this happening?" Jiro kept coming up with questions but no one was there to answer for only the dead occupied these grounds.

From the sky came a crow landing on a tombstone right in front of her, it cawed many times at her and she got the impression that it was trying to tell her something like some sort of directions, she listened carefully to the Crow and it's caws felt like it was saying to her to go home. She didn't know why but listening to the crow felt so right, she walked out of the cemetery and continued walking until she had reached her house, not even bothering to look at anything she passed her goal was much to important, though the voices of others around her were still present she could not understand what they were saying it like they were talking lightning fast into a pillow.

She walked up to the gate of her house and noticed that it was locked, and someone had built a gate in front of her house, "When did this get here?" She grabbed the lock and inspected it before using her earjack to unlock it, "I guess fallout did teach something." She said opening the gate, Jiro walked up the pathway to the front door noticing how clean and neat everything was like it had just been fixed up today, "What is going on here?"

The front door was locked so she had to pick that as well "Thank God for Fallout." She said as she unlocked the door and went inside, once again she was surprised at how well everything looked as if she never left. "What is going on? first I wake up in the cemetery to find out me and Denki are dead yet nothing has changed, is this all a dream?"

Jiro said as she walked through her house nothing was helping her remember what happened so she decided maybe something upstairs might help her. As Jiro put her right foot on to the first step she froze, staring down at her foot it gave her a sense of a unknown familiarity that she was desperately trying to find the cause of to the point it was eating her alive and her head felt like it weighed a ton.

She slowly put her left foot on the next step and continued walking up, step by step she analyzed them from top to bottom hoping for some relief to her mystery, when she got to the top step Jiro turned around and looked at the bottom of the staircase and saw Denki laying in a pool of blood with his throat slashed. Jiro fell to her knees with tears rolling down her checks as the painful memories came flooding back in, she looked over a few feet away from where Denki was laying was four men kicking and beating her up with all her clothes off.

The four men wore sack masks and raggedy clothes that made them look like scarecrows almost, from the shadows came a fifth member of the group but he was unlike the others, he wore a very clean duster coat and his mask didn't cover his head letting his long bleached blood hair hang down over his face, "Well Jiro we've had alot of fun but I'm afraid good things must come to a end." His voice was that of the southern gentleman but with the tone of a psychopath, He walks up to her broken naked body and the others back away acting like they were afraid of him as he grabs her hair and lifts up her head admiring her broken nose, black eyes and a busted lip, "I hope you had fun."

From his duster coat he pulls out a sickle and presses it against her throat, he leans in close to her ear and whispers "Goodbye Jiro." alot of things can happen in a second but for Jiro that was all the time it took for that sickle to cut open her throat.

"NO."

And like that they all vanished, she had remembered everything and now felt like she was gonna vomit but suddenly a crow came out of nowhere landing on the stairwell railing and cawed at her repeatedly. To the regular human ear it would sound like nonsense but to Jiro it was a voice of hope.


	3. Dir En Grey

Chapter 3: Dir En Grey

Jiro watched as the water washed away the dirt from her body in attempt to feel clean but no amount of soap and water could make her feel clean. She felt cold as ice but no matter how hot she turned up the water it wouldn't make her feel warm, she stepped out of the shower without even turning off the water and walked infront of the mirror, where she took her hand and wiped it across the surface wiping away the condensation and revealing her reflection.

Angered by what she saw she smashed the mirror, the blood flowed down her arm but only for a few seconds before it stopped and the cut healed up, "I have a Regeneration quirk now?" Jiro asked herself examining her hand, she then noticed her hand was missing something, her ring.

"Those bastards I'm gonna kill every single one of them." She went back into the bathroom and turned off the shower before getting dressed in her old hero costume that she missed so much reminding her of what she use to be, but tonight she wasn't a hero but a spirit of vengeance going to kill all who had done wrong to her and took her life away. Jiro pulled out some face paint from a near by dresser she used to keep her outfits for concerts in, she painted around her eyes black and the rest of her face white to look like an old japanese ghost ready to haunt the night skies, "Now I'm ready, except for the fact I don't know where any of the people are or what their identities are."

Suddenly a white flash blinded her and for a second she couldn't see a thing but as the white cleared she could see a thrift store and with sound of a crow cawing the vision was over.

"I know what I must do." She walked out the room in a hurry, after a few seconds she walked back in, "You know, Denki would probably want me to use my new healing ability to the fullest, so." She looked at the window and got in a ready position, and with prayer in mind she started to count, "One, Two." She stopped for a second, "Ah fuck it three." She ran at the window and jumped through the glass, "Fuck fuck fuck." At that moment, Jiro realized she didn't think this through but at least Denki would be proud, that was the only thing keeping her from thinking this was a total mistake as she crashed to the ground breaking both of her legs. "AH FUCK DAMNIT SON OF A BITCH COCKSUCKER FUCK." she rolled around in pain until her broken legs had Regenerated and she was off to revenge.

(At the Cemetery)

Cops filled every corner of the cemetery searching for answers when a a expensive car pulled up to the front gate, the driver hopped out of the car in a hurry and opened the back door, "Took you long enough." a scraggly voice came from the backseat and slowly Katsuki Bakugo got out of the back and was assisted on to crutches, "Fuck off driver I got this from here." The driver did what the hero said and backed off, Bakugo limped into the cemetery looking around all the police just staring back at him, "OY, WHAT ARE YOU ALL LOOKING AT!" They all looked away but the whispers continued.

He could hear them talking amongst eachother while they pretended to search.

"Is that really Lord Explosion?"

"He's not dead from that fight in America?"

"I heard he's the reason Uravity left Deku."

"He's a total asshole."

Bakugo ignored them and wobbled up to the two open graves and had only one thing to say, "Ah fuck Momo is gonna be pissed." He pulled out his phone and went through his contacts, "Dammit I thought I put Deku under Izuku after that bitch left him, oh wait I changed to sad nerd." He honestly felt bad for thinking that was funny at the time, "Hello this is pro hero Deku." Katsuki sighed but Izuku knew who it was, "Oh hey Kacchan how's the leg?"

He sighed again, "It's fine, look can you tell Momo something important?" Izuku responded very quickly because he knew whenever a hero needed to tell bad news to someone else, they call him to do it, "What's the bad news?" Bakugo looked down at the two graves, specifically Jiro's, "Some one dug up Denki's and Kyoka's graves." This time Izuku didn't answer right away, "There's something else isn't there?"

"They stole Jiro's corpse." This time there was nothing, no response just silence, "Izuku why are you not saying anything you damn nerd." It took a few seconds but he responded, "She already knows." Bakugo was confused until he heard Momo's voice over the phone, "Hey Bakugo mind telling me what the fuck is going on, and how's your leg."


	4. Riffshop

Chapter 4: Riffshop

Downtown was never a good place to be at night, that's one of the things that hasn't changed since she died, they were dark, dirty, and still full of trash that filled the streets at night. Jiro hopped from roof following the crow until it landed infront of a old pawnshop, the one from her vision. She climbed down the off the roof and walked up to the black bird and asked it, "Why did you bring me here?" it cawed at her so she just shrugged and went inside. As she went in a bell ringed and a voice yelled from the backroom, "Wait one second." Jiro walked around admiring the guitars and amps that were on sale for 40% off, she was squealing inside but she needed to stay focused, she walked up to the counter and looked down at all the rings and jewelry, she never was into this stuff but one of those rings cought her attention.

"My ring." She recognized it immediately i mean how could she forget it? The man finally came out of the backroom but Jiro kept looking at her ring, "Can i help you?" He was ascrawny guy with tooth pick arms, his hooters shirt was stained with barbeque sauce that didn't look fresh at all, the worst part was the she could probably smell him from across town.

"Where did you get that ring?" She pointed at her ring and looked up at the man who turned pail and backed away from her, "No it can't be you, your dead." He ran into the backroom and when he came back he had a shotgun aimed directly at her, she rolled out of the way as he began firing off shots. Whatever she could use as cover she hid behind which sadly included the nice 40% off amps, the man kept shooting until his gun ran out of ammo leaving him wide open as he reloaded, she looked around and found a stack records next to her and grabbed one from the top, she pulled out the vinyl and threw it his face which shttered and stabbed his face.

He fell to his knees screaming in pain, he pulled out the piece of vinyl record from his face but was grabbed by Jiro who had jumped over the counter, she took his head and bashed it against the counter breaking the glass case with all the rings. She threw him on the ground and put her boot on his face to pin him down, he spit out blood and glass so he could breath without swallowing any, "Please don't kill me." He managed to say, suddenly Jiro had flashback like before seeing her dead body and the four men but she saw one of them pull off her ring. Her Flashback ended and she looked down at the soul under her boot and said, "You killed me and took my ring." The man whimpered and cried as he begged for his life, "Your going to tell me who the other three are or I'm going to make you suffer so much that hell will seem like purgatory."

"I'll tell you I'll tell you but please don't kill me." he begged through his tears and blood, "There nicknames were Solomon, Akame and our leader Gangrel." She pressed harder on his head making him squirm, "I WANT REAL NAMES." she demanded, "I CAN'T GIVE YOU REAL NAMES." He cried out, "We only knew eachother through fake names so if one got caught he couldn't point out the others, hell we didn't even know what the other looked like because we always meet with our masks on."

She gently let off some of the pressure on his head but kept enough on to keep him down, "However I do know someone who could possibly get there identities for you." She removed her boot from his head and pulled him up to his feet, "Do you have an actually name this time?" She asked expecting another nickname, "His name is

Moyuru Tochi, he runs a noodle stand on the eastside of the city, now let me go." He demanded but Jiro didn't listen as she picked up the shotgun, "What are you doing?" He asked as she loaded in a shell that was on the counter, it didn't take him long to realize what she was planning, "Please, don't do this. Please I beg, PLEASE DON'T DO THIS guk." She shoved the end of the gun in his mouth, she put her finger up to her mouth and shushed at him, "You killed me, you killed Denki, the concept of Mercy does not apply anymore."

**BANG**

the top half of his head was blown off and brains were everywhere, Jiro looked at the ring case and grabbed what was rightfully hers and put it in her finger. Jiro grabbed the remaining shells and reloaded before going in the backroom which had tons of guns, she found a clipboard with a bunch of names and times to ship these out, "So he's a gun runner of illegal fire arms." Jiro then noticed a a magnum revolver that caught her attention, it was just her style and she could really do some damage with, once she was all loaded up she burnt the place to the ground.

(Meanwhile)

"Now I have to find Jiro's body before Yaoyorozu skins me alive. Tell me who takes a corpse? Who I ask?" Katsuki chugged down his drink and wiped the foam from his mouth, he looked over to his right and asked, "What should I do?" Neito looked at him akwardly as he held his drink in his hand, "I can't help you why did you call me?" Katsuki signaled the bartender and answered him at the same time, "Because almost everyone from my old class is out of the country and your the only one that was from class B that I respected, can you help me find the person responsible?" Neito thought about and decided, "What the hell I'm not doing anything, so sure." Once Katsuki got his next beer they toasted to their new partnership.


	5. Scorpions

Chapter 5: Scorpions

"Closing time, my favorite time of the day." Moyuru switched the open sign to close and began wiping down the counter. After cleaning up, he admired his work looking at the shine on his counter that was suddenly ruined by a hand slamming down on his counter. He was about to kill who ever ruined his clean counter but realized it was one of his regulars Koichi, "You better have a good reason for dirtying up my counters after I just cleaned them." Moyuru said pulling out some ingredients knowing what he was going to say, "I know it's late but can you make me some ramen?" Koichi is better known under his hero name Crawler, but lately he's taken a break from heroing after receiving multiple stabs wounds during the final assault on the Paranormal Action Squad.

"I'll make you a bowl using the cheap stuff, I can't afford giving you the good stuff for free anymore." Koichi smiles as Moyuru turns around to make his food, but while he's turned around The hero quickly sits down but is clearly in pain doing so, he doesn't want people to know he's struggling. Though Moyuru told him he'd make him something cheap, he secretly made him an expensive bowl using lots of beef and shrimp, "Your gonna love this." He turned around expecting just one late costumer to see two, "Who's your friend?"

Koichi didn't know what he was talking about until he turned to look and nearly jumped out of his chair, Moyuru put the bowl down on the counter and greeted his new costumer, "Well hi there young lady, say isn't Halloween next month?" Jiro didn't find his jokes amusing nor did she have the time for them, "You have information I need." With one hand she slammed some money on the counter and with the other she slammed the revolver down too, "I don't have alot of patience at the moment so please choose the money, I don't feel like torturing you."

"What the hell Moyuru I thought you quit the underworld stuff a year ago." Koichi said very upset his friend had turned to crime again, "I haven't gone back I swear, she must have gotten old news about me or something." He turned to Jiro who was getting impatient and said to her, "Look I don't do that stuff anymore so please leave."

"No." She lifted up the gun and pointed it at his head, "I don't care what you don't or still do, tell me what you know about the criminals known as Solomon, Akame and Gangrel." She was about to shoot him in the arm but just as she pulled the trigger a bowl of ramen was thrown into her face.

Crawler got up from his seat and used it as a weapon, "Moyuru get out of here now." He said to but Moyuru was already out of there, he then noticed this fact, "Oh."

Jiro shot off a round from her shotgun and the chair disintegrated in his hands, "Shouldn't have down that." She got up to her feet and aimed the gun right at him, "Because now I'm gonna rock you." She cocked the Shotgun, "Like a hurricane."

(Meanwhile Down the Street)

Moyuru kept running as he hurd the sound of shotgun blasts getting further away, as much as he wanted to help his friend, he had given up fighting and bullying people. He turned the street corner and saw a red sports car coming up the street and quickly flags them down, they stop next to him and the passenger window rolled down, Katsuki stuck his head out and puked infront of him, the explosive hero looked up at Moyuru and frowned, "Fuck you Todoroki, you'll never get your own crossover story." Katsuki puked some more and passed out with his head hanging out the door window. Neito got of the car and carefully put his partner's head back in the car, he then apologized to the civilian, "I'm so sorry you had to see that, so you were flagging us down?"

"Somebody is fighting my friend around the corner, please you have to help or he might die." He begs the hero while trying to catch his breath, Neito leaves katsuki in the car to stop the villain but not before telling the civilian "Watch him." Neito runs around the corner readying himself for a fight but he too feels like puking, he was never much of a drinker and having just two beers was making him feel horrible. He arrived at the ramen stand and saw crawler holding his gut and coughing up blood, "TELL ME WHERE HE LIVES." Jiro kicked him in the gut again, Neito was about to say something but he froze after seeing her face, despite the face paint he could tell it was who Katsuki was looking for "Hey you"

Jiro looked up and saw Neito "Ah shit." She quickly grabbed her guns and started running away but Neito chased after her. Jiro went into a nearby allyway but the copy hero followed, he managed to get within a few feet of her when she turned a corner but he he turned to follow her she was gone. Neito stood there in utter confusion as he wondered how she got away so fast. He look up and down the ally but not a trace of her, crow feathers were the only thing other than him in this ally.

Neito walked back to his car to grab his phone so he could call a ambulance for Crawler but when he got there an ambulance was already there. One of the doctors got some smelling salts for Katsuki and he was on his way to sobering up, but Moyuru was gone just like the girl. He went up to katsuki who was still tipsy and was about to ask him about some questions when he was stopped by a friendly face, "Hey Monoma long time no see." It was Izuku greeting him with a happy smile, "Oh hey Izuku, good to see you." He said nervously, "I was on my to the pawnshop that caught on fire to investigate but I saw Katsuki passed out and Crawler beaten bloody, so I was pretty something was wrong."

"There is something wrong." Neito said feeling like there's more going on than he knows, "There was this woman dressed up as your old classmate going around and she's beating people up." Izuku raised an eyebrow at the copy hero's statement, He asked him, "Old Classmate?"

"Jiro was her name I think, but she wears this paint on her face making it hard to tell, but I could of sworn I saw the jacks on her ears. I think somebody wants to take up Jiro's hero persona, like some crazed super fan." Nieto tried to fit the pieces together but he kept thinking wasn't right, there had to be more to it and Izuku agreed with him, "We need to go see Momo and tell her this." Neito agreed with the #1 Hero, Izuku than looked over at Katsuki, "Hey Kacchan ready to see Momo?" Katsuki slowly rolled his head to look at them, "I want cookies, And a director's cut of the All Might movie, and make it Blu-ray." He then puked again.

(On Some Roof)

After hopping from roof to roof Jiro finally stopped, she took long and hard breaths and thinking how close that was. She wondered if Monoma could remember her despite the little amount of interactions they had, despite the fact it still worried her. "Momo and the others can't find out I'm alive. not yet. I must complete my revenge. I must kill them all." She did feel kind of bad for beating the person to a pulp but it was too late to change that, she needed to keep pressing forward, but where she wondered to herself. She looked over at a crow that landed next to her and looked into it's eyes. Suddenly there was another bright flash but this time it showed a different picture, a small apartment complex, room 235. The flash ended and she slapped the bird, "YOU COULD HAVE DONE THAT BEFORE I NEARLY KILLED SOMEBODY."

The crow cawed at her again and flew off into the night sky, Jiro had no clue where this apartment building was, she just knew she had to find it.

**(God that was a pain, I'm kinda running out of steam, and writing these at midnight are killing me.)**


	6. Fountains of Wayne

Chapter 6: Fountains of Wayne

When zuku pulled up to the big iron gates of the Yaoyorozu manner Neito could feel his spine tingling, it was as if he was quickly approaching a dragon filled with anger and for some reason disappointment. Katsuki laid in the back of his seat hardly awake and muttering to himself, "How much did he drink?" Izuku asked Neito as they both watched him squirm in the backseat, "Like 8 pints, the whole time he complained about Momo and the case, his foot, you, his foot again, Camie leaving him for his anger management coach and a whole bunch of other things." Neito looked at Izuku, he looked really worried for his best friend, "He hasnt been the same since the divorce, but hell have any of us taken it well?" He asked but Neito was unsure who he was asking or was he just talking to himself, Neito wondered this as the gates suddenly opened for them and the feeling of fear returned, this time even affecting Katsuki who stopped mumbling and moved around.

Izuku went up the driveway and parked his car in the garage next to the other 7 cars, after getting out the two pulled Katsuki out and carried him into the house. The door to the garage went straight into the kitchen where the source of this anger laid in wait, "Took you long enough." Momo was sitting at the kitchen table drinking a cup of coffee, she was wear a very expensive green robe and a pair of slippers to match, "Why is Bakugo drunk?" She asked, "Depression." was all Katsuki could say before nearly falling face first on the floor.

Izuku helped carry him over to the sink and pour cold water on his head leaving Neito to deal with a angry Yaoyorozu, "You explain to me what's going on? Because if not I'm going to start going crazy and beating you and Bakugo with a pole." She pulled a pole from her chest and pointed at his head, He looked at Izuku for help who quickly dropped Katsuki and ran over to them, "Now Momo put down the pole, they actually have info." There was brief moment before she put the pole down but her anger only seemed to increase with each passing second, "Go on."

"I was driving Bakugo home when a guy stopped us. He said someone was attacking his friend so I went to investigate, when I got there I saw someone that kind of looked like." He stopped himself to think if what he was about to say even made some sort of sense. "It looked like who?" Momo asked growing impatient, "It looked like Jiro your old classmate."

"How much?" She asked but Neito didn't understand, "How much what?" He asked, "How much did you have to drink?" While Izuku came to help Neito he forgot about Katsuki who was laying on the floor squirming, "He had one, pussy." Izuku than went back over to help his friend, and by help he just picked him up and carried him to another room. Now that they were alone Neito continued, "I know what i saw, so its either some freak who robbed her grave and is now cosplaying as her, or Jiro's back from the grave."

(In the other room)

Izuku carried Katsuki into the guest room and put him down on the bed, he was so drunk that he kept trying to roll off the bed thinking it was fun and Izuku had to stop him, "Stop trying to roll off the bed you'll hurt yourself." Katsuki stopped but then began crying and trying to bury his face in the pillow, Izuku patted his friend on the back and told him, "Its okay."

"No it's not." Katsuki said into the pillow, he lifted up his head and looked at Izuku but tears just kept coming out, "She left me for a fucking anger management coach, because she thought i was cheating on her." Izuku wanted to say something but all he could think was about how Ochako left him, now he was crying, "I know your pain. Ochako cheated on me because i wasn't giving her enough attention, you'll get over it." Both of them were crying on the bed when Momo walked in about to tell them that her and Neito were going to look into it alone but she was surprised to see the two crying, it was normal for Izuku but Katsuki was a sight to see. She watched for a few minutes taking the amount of male on male hugging and crying going on, she slowly backed out of the room and closed the door, "I'm not interrupting that."

(In a Unknown Location)

A faint darkness filled the room and if it wasn't for the pink neon sign outside the window flashing on and off it would be pitch black. The light made stacks of unfolded clothes and piles of trash visible to the eye, in the corner of the room was a bed and someone wrapped in many blankets that are heavily stained and smell awful like they were pulled from the trash themselves. Screams from the room next door could be heard through the walls, "Somebody getting lucky tonight." He got out of bed and headed for the bathroom but tripped over box, "My fucking knee."

He grasped his knee and rocked back and forth, light from his phone shined nearly blinding him but once his eyes quickly adjusted and he picked it up. He had picked gotten a text from someone labeled Asshole that said: **Grundy**** is Dead**, **burned to death in his pawnshop.**

The figure threw his phone across the room and continued his way to the bathroom where he searched for some pills. His bathroom floor littered with empty pill bottles that he stepped on and kicked out of his way, he opened his medicine cabinet that strangely only had one pill bottle which he proceeded to pour them into his mouth like they he was drinking water. He drank some water from sink and looked in the mirror, "Shame, he sold awesome amps."

(Apartment Complex)

"Come on Solomon respond." A short bald man said, he frantically was typing on his phone when his apartment door got kicked down, "Oh shit."


End file.
